El amor dura por siempre!
by Funomi-chan
Summary: La historia trata sobre syaoran y sakura pero no se ven desde hace años y ahora se encuentran que pasara....
1. Recuerdos

Fanfic El amor dura por siempre

Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen .

Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de la universidad de Tomoeda, en el área de periodismo, tiene 20 años y sigue siendo Card Captor.

Tiene un hermano mayor, Touya, que le sigue llamando "monstruo" y su papa Fujitaya, quien se ha casado con Sonomi; entonces Tomoyo seria la hermana de Sakura; por eso estaban muy felices.

Syaoran Li, era un prospero empresario que tenia varios centros comerciales que se encontraban en puntos importantes del país.

Este había reanudado su compromiso con Meiling; ella era una súper modelo famosa y tiene más dinero de lo que ya tenia.

Capitulo 1: "Recuerdos"

"Querido Diario: Hoy día fue un día muy pesado y muy triste a la vez, ya que, mi querido Syaoran no vuelve de Hong Kong ;(queriendo llorar) no se si el se acuerda de mi como yo de el, no puedo evitarlo pero lo sigo amando (cayendo lagrimas por sus mejillas)".

Sonó el teléfono…….

Natsumi: Konichiwa Sakura-Chan

Sakura: Konichiwa!

Natsumi: Te encuentras bien?

Sakura: Hai! Solo tenía un poco de fiebre

Natsumi: Sakura-Chan han dejado un trabajo importante sobre entrevistar a una persona famosa.

Sakura: Oh !Arigatou Natsumi-Chan. Yo entrevistaré a una amiga mía.

Natsumi: Oh! Quien como tu que por lo menos sabes a quien entrevistaras.

Sakura: Ojala que ella me reconozca después de 9 años.

Natsumi: Bueno, resuelve tu problema pronto porque lo tenemos que entregar el martes.

Sakura: Qué? Solo me queda una semana.

Natsumi: Sayonara!

Sakura: No! espera!(se corta la llamada)

En la casa Li…Ring…Ring…Ring (donido de el teléfono).

Meiling: Konichiwa Syaoran!

Syaoran: Konichiwa Mailing!

Meiling: Syaoran surgió un inconveniente y tengo que irme a hoy a Tomoeda.

Syaoran: Bueno, entonces tendré que viajar mañana a Tomoeda. Cuídate mucho Mailing.

(Se corta la llamada)

En el aeropuerto…

Voz: Pasajeros del vuelo 20856 con destino a Tomoeda, por favor acercarse a la puerta número 3.

Meiling: Es mi vuelo!(corriendo) Tengo que apurarme!

En Tomoeda Sakura esperaba a Meiling en el aeropuerto acompañada de periodistas profesionales, que ansiaban tener una entrevista con la más famosa modelo de todo Japón.

Mientras tanto en el avión…

Aeromoza: Srta. Que bebida desea?

Meiling: Agua por favor; ya que estoy a dieta.

Aeromoza: Oh! Usted es la top model Meiling Li?

Meiling: Hai!(con voz burlona)

Aeromoza: Me podría dar su autógrafo, por favor?

Meiling: Hable con mi representante, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

Aeromoza: --

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda…

Voz: Llega el vuelo 20856 desde Hong Kong.

Sakura (tomando un café) ya llegó Meiling! Tengo que apurarme!

Mientras tanto Meiling bajaba del avión quitándose sus lentes de sol, mientras la multitud la aclamaba.

Meiling: Sakura!

Sakura: Meiling!

Meiling: Has cambiado mucho Sakura!

Sakura: No es para tanto! Mírate! yo no soy nada en comparación tuya…

Meiling: No exageres! Pero bueno tengo que admitirlo soy mas bella que tú!

Sakura: Mejor vamos a un hotel.Pero podría hacerte unas preguntas para mi trabajo?

Meiling: Por supuesto, estoy a tu disposición!

En el hotel…

Meiling: Ya Sakura puedes empezar.

Sakura: Prepárate! Para la primera pregunta¿Como empieza tu carrera?

Meiling: En un casting fui la elegida para hacer un comercial.

Y así preguntándole toda la tarde hasta que era de noche.

Meiling: Ven mañana! Te tengo una sorpresa.

Sakura: Hai! Arigatou! Mañana sin falta estaré aquí.

Al día siguiente…

Sakura va a la casa de Meiling

Meiling: Pasa Sakura! Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Sakura entra y se sienta en el sofá y se da cuenta que se escuchaban pasos en el pasillo del hotel y tocan la puerta de la habitación de Meiling y al abrir esta lo recibe con un beso apasionado en los labios y Sakura al verlo se quedo pasmada.

Meiling: Te presento a mi prometido, tu gran amigo Syaoran Li.

Continuara…….

Notas de las Autoras:

Este es nuestro primer fic y esperamos que les guste y no se pierdadn el segundo capitulo va a estar muy emocionante (adoramos a Syaoran).

Espero sus reviews!Arigato...


	2. Reencuentros y Conversaciones

Sakura y los otros personajes no nos pertenecen!

2do Capitulo: Reencuentros y Conversaciones

Syaoran no sabia que decir, este se quedo pasmado de que ella era una chica muy bella.

Sakura se recupero rápidamente del shock y con una sonrisa muy dulce le dijo.

Sakura: Konichiwa! Syaoran. Meiling es muy afortunada.

Syaoran: Yo soy el afortunado! En tener una prometida tan bella.

Meiling: (sonrojada) No digas eso Syaoran vas a hacer quedar mal a Sakura.

Sakura: No te preocupes Meiling estoy muy feliz con tu relación con Li además yo tengo un enamorado y se llama Fye.

Syaoran: Que! Que yo sepa tu no estas con nadie.

Sakura: Como tu sabes acaso tu investigas cobre mi?

Syaoran: Claro que no sino que como nosotros terminamos nuestra relación pensé….que bueno….

Sakura: Que estaría llorando por ti? Pues fíjate que no, ya te olvidé.

Meiling solo miraba y escuchaba…

Sakura(Para que las cosas no se pongan peor mejor me voy)

Sakura: Nos vemos mañana Meiling.Nos vemos Li, fue un gusto verte de nuevo (sale de la habitación)

Meiling y Syaoran solo se miran…

Meiling: Aun no te has olvidado de Sakura!

Syaoran: No, no creas eso.(triste) Tu eres lo mas importante para mí.

Meiling sonrojada le da un beso en los labios a Syaoran.

Meiling: Aishiteru Syaoran..

Syaoran: Yo también…

En la casa Kinomoto……

Touya: Que te pasa "monstruo"?

Sakura: No me digas monstruo!

Touya: Es ese mocoso otra vez, no?

Sakura: Cómo lo sabes?

Touya: Aun me quedaron poderes, querida monstruo

Sakura: Bueno, si lo sabes no me molestes que quiero estar sola en mi cuarto.

Touya:--

En el cuarto de Sakura…..

Kero-chan: Konichiwa!Sakurita!Tienes que ver mi nuevo video de la sección de Kero!

Sakura: Lo siento, Kero.Pero ahorita no tengo ganas y apropósito creo que has grabado 100 videos!

Kero-chan: Si me pase de la cuenta, pero…. ¿Qué te pasa¿Porqué estas tan triste, Sakurita?

Sakura: Cosas de el destino, Kero-chan.Pero, dejame sola por favor Kero.

Kero: Pero Sakurita, antes me puedes dar algunos postres?

Sakura: -o- Agarra de la nevera y no entres al cuarto (con cara asesina jiji)

Kero-chan: Ya pero no me mires así!

Cuando Sakura se quedo sola…..

"Querido Diario:Hoy fue un día muy triste, porque me entere que mi querido Syaoran se va a casar con mi amiga Meiling y no conmigo -- , pero me siento feliz por él ya que encontró un nuevo amor y eso lo hará feliz ya que no pude hacerlo".

Al día siguiente…

Sakura tenía que irse a la universidad y como todos los días iba allegar tarde.

Sakura: Voy a llegar tarde!Kero por que no me has levantado!

Kero-chan: Uy! Estaba comiendo algunos postres y me pase de la cuenta!

Sakura: -o- No tengo tiempo para gritarte, así que chau!(Utiliza las cartas Clow para llegar rápido) vuelo!

En el hotel…

Syaoran!Que rico dormí!(Tocando el otro lado de la cama) Dónde estará Meiling?(agarrando su celular y marcando el número de Meiling,suena y suena pero no contesta)

En el set…

Voz: Meiling apúrate! Tenemos que tomarte fotos.

Meiling: Hai!

Después de una hora Meiling terminó su sesión.

Meiling: (agarrando su celular) Oh! Tengo diez llamadas perdidas y cinco son de mi Syaoran. Mejor lo llamo.(marcando el numero telefónico de Syaoran) Aló Syaoran?

Syaoran: Konichiwa Meiling! Te he estado llamando varias veces a tu celular y tú no contestabas!En dónde has estado?

Meiling: Lo siento, Syaoran. Estuve en una sesión de fotos, pero no te preocupes nos podemos encontrar en el Hot Coffe (jiji que nombre!),que queda al costado de la universidad de Tomoeda,

Syaoran: Bueno, Meiling. Nos vemos en el Hot Coffe.Sayonara!

En la universidad de Tomoeda…(suena el timbre de refrigerio)

Fye: Sakura! Vamos a tomar un café en la mejor cafetería de todo Tomoeda?

Sakura: Ehm…bueno…está bien, pero que cafetería es?

Fye :La cafetería se llama Hot Coffe.

Continuara…

Notas de Autoras:Tiene que leer nuestro tercer capitulo es interesante!.¿Se reencontraran Sakura y Syaoran¿Syaoran se pondrá celoso? Pues si quieren saberlo sigan leyéndolo.(¡Maldita Meling! Te odiamos) Escribanos reviews!


	3. Celos y Mentiras

3er Capitulo: Celos y Mentiras

Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen.

Sakura y Fye se dirigieron a la cafetería Hot Coffe mientras Syaoran se dirija al mismo lugar.

Fye,era un chico millonario y mujeriego, le gustaba tanto Sakura que un día le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, pero esta le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo ya que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre(Syaoran);pero este nunca pierde las esperanzas de que un día se enamore de él.

Fye: Sakura, que vas a pedir?

Sakura: Un capuchino, por favor.

Mesera: Algo más?

Fye: Si, por favor, un café expreso.

Mesera: En un momento les traigo su pedido.

Entonces se escucha que un grupo de chicas gritan y murmuran: "Mira ese chico! Que lindo es!"

Entonces Sakura voltea, y lo mira, y empieza a sentir que su corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora pero le dice a Fye:

Sakura: Solo es un chico.

Fye: Tu no gritarías por él?

Sakura: Que? Claro que no! Tú eres mas guapo que él!

Fye: (sonrojado) Muchas gracias

Sakura ve que Syaoran es rodeado por las chicas y se enoja.

Fye: ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

En eso entra una bella joven…

Meiling: Por favor señoritas podrían dejar en paz a mi prometido?

Señoritas: Oh! Esta comprometido! Que decepción!

Syaoran: Konichiwa y arigato Meiling!

Meiling: De nada Syaoran te hice esperar mucho?

Syaoran: No, acabo de llegar.

Meiling voltea y ve a Sakura y a Fye.

Meiling: Mira Syaoran esa no es Sakura?

Syaoran: Oh! Creo que si!

Meiling: Pero mira está sentada al costado de un lindo chico!

Syaoran: No me di cuenta.

Meiling: Por que no nos sentamos con ellos?

Syaoran: Si tu quieres…

Meiling: Bueno, entonces vamos.

En la mesa de Sakura…..

Fye: Mira! Ahí viene esa pareja.

Meiling: Konichiwa Sakura! Konichiwa… ehmn…

Fye: Fye. Mi nombre es Fye.

Meiling: Konichiwa Fye!

Syaoran: Konichiwa!

Meiling: Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

Sakura: Bueno…en realidad…

Fye: Claro que si!

Sakura: (un poco molesta) Esta bien.

Entonces Syaoran se sentó al costado de Sakura y Meiling al costado de Fye.

Luego, Meiling alza la mano para llamar a la mesera y le pide un capuchino y Syaoran pide un café expreso.

Meiling: Ahora si Sakura, te puedo preguntar algo?

Sakura: Hai!

Meiling: Sakura, Fye es tu novio? Porque tu nos dijiste que….

Sakura: (sonrojada) (suspira) Si (sonríe)

Fye: Si, Sakura y yo somos enamorados y ustedes?

Meiling: Pues, nosotros nos vamos a casar ya que nos amamos mucho.

Syaoran: Y cuantos meses llevan?

Sakura: Ehmn…

Fye: Seis meses.

Meiling: Syaoran y yo llevamos cuatro años (suena el teléfono de Meiling)

Meiling: Un momento por favor….(sale del Hot Coffe)

Syaoran: Voy contigo.

Fye y Sakura se quedan solos….

Fye: Porque has dicho que soy tu novio?

Sakura: Lo siento, es que realmente tú me gustas.

Fye (sonrojado)

Luego aparece Syaoran…

Syaoran: Disculpen por la demora, pero Mailing sigue hablando por teléfono.

Sakura: Y tú por que no te vas?

Syaoran ( se queda en silencio) Si quieres me voy a otra mesa!

Sakura: Vete!

Fye: No tienes que ser tan dura.

Syaoran: No te preocupes.

Mientras Meiling se acerca corriendo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Fye, Sakura y Syaoran.

Meiling: Fue un gusto charlar con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir.

Fue un gusto conocerte Fye, le da la mano.

Se miran fijamente (Fye al momento que le da la mano le da un papel.

Meiling sale y entra a su limosina y dentro de ella se pone a leer el papel donde decía: "Te espero en el parque pingüino a las 8 pm".

Meiling; "Yo no puedo ir, él es el enamorado de Sakura".

Mientras tanto en el Hot Coffe…

Sakura: Ya termino el refrigerio.Me tengo que ir.

Fye: Si, Sakura Sayonara!Tengo que irme a otra facultad!

Luego de que Fye se va Syaoran habla un momento con Sakura.

Syaoran: Te vengo a recoger a las 8 pm.¿Puedes?

Sakura se hizo la difícil pero quería salir con el.

Sakura: Esta bien.Para que?

Syaoran: Quiero que me des un consejo para elegir el anillo de bodas de Meiling.

Sakura: Entonces nos vemos en la noche. Ehmn………….me tengo que ir!

Sakura después de que terminaran sus clases en la universidad esperaba a Syaoran entusiasmadamente entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba y volteo,y sintió que, alguien la estaba besando, esta respondió al beso, ya que pensaba que era Syaoran!.Syaoran recién estaba entrando por la puerta principal de la universidad cuando vio q' Sakura estaba besándose con……………

Continuara………

Notas de Autoras:

Gracias por el animo riza-trisha!por que realmente no lo queríamos continuar, ya que nadie nos escribía…….reviews…Arigato!

Y ya saben adoramos a Syaoran!

Anti-Meiling! Muerte!

Oh!El próximo capitulo contiene lemon!


	4. Infidelidades

4to Capitulo: Infidelidades

Sakura empuja a Fye, voltea y ve a Syaoran, quien estaba pasmado con lo que acababa de ver.

Sakura: Vamonos Syaoran (agarrándole el brazo a Syaoran).

Fye no puede creer lo que ve y se va.

En el carro de Syaoran. (Silencio absoluto, ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a hablar) hasta que…..

Sakura: Disculpa el malentendido, Fye es solo un amigo.

Syaoran: Pero si Fye dijo que tu eras su enamorada y no creo que mentiría en algo tan serio como eso además…no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.

Sakura al sentirse ofendida con las palabras que salieron de los labios de Syaoran, no sabia que decirle.

Al llegar a la joyería se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrado y en ese instante empezó a llover.

Syaoran: Ohh! Me olvide que esta joyería cerraba a la 8:00!

Syaoran: Vamos a un café para tomar algo caliente.

Sakura: Esta bien pero rápido tengo que… hacer la tarea de… la entrevista (pero en realidad ella no tiene nada que hacer)

Syaoran: Esta bien.

Se bajaron del carro y entraron en el único lugar donde por lo menos podían tomar un vaso de agua.

Sakura: No puedo creer que este bar sea el único lugar abierto!

Ellos entraron al bar y sakura pidió un vaso de agua y syaoran pidió un café pero accidentalmente a sakura le dieron un vaso de ron (imagínense que ella no sabe de bebidas/uu nosotras tampoco xD)

Sakura: Me siento…. extraña….. (Tambaleándose hacia los costados)

Syaoran: Es tas mareada que has tomado?

Sakura: Llévame……a….mi…casa y se cayo en los brazos de syaoran!

Syaoran la llevo en sus brazos hacia el auto y….

Syaoran: "no se donde vive, mejor la dejo en un hotel cerca de su universidad"

En ese momento Meiling llegaba al parque pingüino

Meiling (Mirando su reloj) :Ya son las 8 y Fye no llega!

En ese momento Fye aparece…

Fye (cansado): Perdona por la demora es que estaba terminando un trabajo.

Meiling: Y eso que me importa ¿Para qué me haz citado?

Fye: Tengo un plan para separar a Sakura y a Syaoran

Meiling: Y ¿Qué?

Fye: En vista de que tu eres la prometida de syaoran y yo el enamorado de sakura podemos hacer aliarnos

Meiling: Lo siento pero no me interesa aliarme contigo

Fye: (sorprendido) Pero te debería importar por que se trata de Syaoran

Meiling: Y eso ¿Qué? Piensas que me importa si Syaoran se va con otra, pues ahora ya sabes que me da igual al fin y al cabo yo soy famosa por lo tanto tengo muchos pretendientes.

Fye: "Sin habla".

Meiling: Bueno como tú eres guapo puede ser que te ayude ¿Qué me das a cambio?

Fye: Aceptare lo que tu me pidas!

Meiling: tiene que ser algo importante como tu virginidad

Fye: Pues…. Es un trato

Meiling: bueno entonces asi quedamos ya me voy soy una persona muy ocupada

Fye: Adiós!

Meiling (Alzo la mano y se fue)

En el hotel………………..

Continuara……………….

Notas de Autoras:

Muchas Gracias por los reviews!!Arigato!! Hubo unos cuantos problemillas por eso nos demoramos en actualizar el Fic (Misaki-chan (la que tipea el fic se fue de viaje!) Y pues los exámenes!!! Bueno pero lo bueno es que ya regreso n.n!! Gomen!

Pero el próximo capitulo será Lemon!!A este capitulo le aumentamos unas cuantas cosillas!! Espero que les haya gustado!!

Ya saben que adoramos a Syaoran!!

Anti-Meiling!!Muerte!!!

Sayonara!! Bye!! Bye!!!


End file.
